Nothing Personal
by CaseyIsMyValentine
Summary: I hope I didn't offend you or anything.
1. Planning

_**WARNING**__: _**I'm just saying.. something about Marissa is going to be EXTREMELY different and if you can't handle reading it then, honestly, don't bother telling me. I'll catch on. I personally like indivitual FF stories and trying out new things is good for your health.**

**So suck on that. ;)**

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own SK. I don't know why have to do these cuz its Fanfiction after all, of course I don't own Sammy Keyes.. If I did I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction.. Oh whatever. I don't own the title of the story, Nothing Personal. I used the title of the band All Time Low's album-- Nothing Personal. It's not a song, just the title of the album, but the title came from the All Time Low song "Break Your Little Heart" (it's really good). All Time Low is an amazing band. :)_

* * *

November 14th

**Junior year **

Sammy's POV

"Marissa!" I called, grabbing her arm. "Come on! What if Mr. Nemer looks for me!?"

"Oh no!" Marissa says. "We have to get out of before he looks for you!"

"Who looks for you, Sammy?" I heard my boyfriend, Casey, ask. I turned around.

"Oh hey," I said, "I got a detention but my history teacher Mr. Young saw the slip and he's like 'What? NO ONE gives Sammy a detention? She's a straight A student!' yadda. You know how he is, he thinks A students should not get detention. So he wrote 'excused' on my slip and said I didn't have to go but I don't want Mr. Nemer to find me cuz he'll force me to g--"

Casey laughed. "You talk a lot."

I blushed. "Yeah. Maybe I do."

Marissa laughed too. "Come on, let's find Jenny and get out of here!"

"I think Jenny was by the AV room." Casey said.

"Thanks!" Marissa called and rushed off.

When she was gone, Casey grabbed me by the waist and smiled. "Don't worry. If he finds you I'll make up an excuse for you not to go."

I smiled. "Thanks. It wasn't even my fault I got a detention! Mr. Nemer was talking tooo much and I was up at the board, and he said something about me to the Student Teacher, so then I got mad cuz _then _he told me to do a problem and I was mad cuz of what he said about me before that so I wrote **I. DON'T. CARE! **on the SmartBoard and he got all mad."

Casey laughed, "You wrote "I don't care"? That is _soo _you. What did Mr. Nemer say that made you so mad?"

"He hates me. And since I get good grades or something he gets all mad so he told the student teacher that I was like, doing things with my male teachers to get the grades."

Casey's eyes narrowed. "What the--"

I shrugged. "He always says crap about me. But I was just reeally pissed off at the moment so that's why I wrote "I don't care" on the SmartBoard."

Marissa rushed back holding Jenny's hand. Jenny was a sophomore. She was about the same height as Marissa and blonde. She was Marissa's girlfriend.

Before you go, Whoah, _what_? let me explain...

After the whole Danny-scandal in junior high (after she realized Danny was a player an using her for her money) she decided to stop dating for a while. _Then _every other guy that came along turned out to be a womanizer only using her for her money, not really liking her.

And _then _when she was a freshman, Marissa realized she was bi, so that kinda changed up her personality and her choices in who she wanted to be in a relationship with. Marissa met Jenny last year when Jenny was just a freshman and Marissa was a sophomore and Jenny was just really _nice _to Marissa and treated Marissa like she should be. Not like every boy she ever dated who used her for her money. Now, being Marissa's best friend, I supported her through almost every person she'd been in a relationship with, even if I didn't like them very much. But I really did like Jenny, and I wasn't against Marissa and Jenny's relationship at all, so it didn't bother me at all.

**((****A/N****:**___listen. My best friend is bi too, so if you're against this, then just stop reading right now. I'm not in the mood to read crap from you guys about how Marissa would nevereverever be bisexual. It's Fanfiction, so I can write whatever I want. That's all I'm gonna say about this. :D Love youu_ **))**

Jenny waved, "Hey Sammy! Hi Casey."

"Hey," he said back, "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Homework." Jenny complained.

"Do you guys all wanna come over and all do homework together?" I asked.

"I'm in," Casey said.

"Yeah sure, we'll come." Marissa said.

About four year ago, my mom finally told me who my father was. Apparently the only reason she didn't like talking about him was because he was a drug dealer and she didn't want me involved in his messed up life. But along the way he "turned over new leaf" for me, and now he's not dealer and I live with him like a regular teenager in regular house. Just, my mom doesn't live with us but whatever.

So we all walked outside the school.

"HEY JENNYYY!"

Jenny turned to see Billy, who had a crazy crush on her and everyone knew it. "UhheyBilly." she said quickly. "What's up?"

"Nothinggg." he caught up to us. "Where are you guys going?"

"My house for homework," I said, "Wanna come?"

"Sure!" he eyed Jenny and Jenny rolled her eyes for a moment.

Casey grabbed my hand. "Sammy, did I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I thought for Thanksgiving break we could get away."

"Get away where?" I turned to face him.

"Hawaii."

"No, seriously." I said.

"No, I really mean it! _Hawaii!"_

"Just.. You and me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm soo confused!" I laughed. "Explain."

"Dad bought me two tickets for Hawaii for my birthday in October and I never told you. I wanted to surprise you. You know how Thanksgiving break is seven days long, including Saturday and Sunday? So I thought we could go together." he smiled. "Whadaya think?"

Now I could tell Marissa was dying to say, "AWWW!" because of the way Jenny and Marissa were giggling. I ignored them. Casey took both of my hands. "You're dad will let you, right?"

"Totally. He owes me." _For not being there for half of my life._ I thought.

"So?"

"I'll go." I smiled. "When does the break start?"

"The twenty-secondth. So we have six days to pack and plan." he was positively beaming. Casey was a senior in high school, so he was only one year older than me. (He was 18, I was 17.)

We started to walk to my house.

"Hmm," Billy said. "Who am I gonna spend my Thanksgiving break playing Call of Duty on my X-Box with _now_?"

"I will! I'm amazing at Call of Duty." Marissa, video game fanatic.

When we reached my house, I stopped outside the door. "Listen, Billy. Don't say anything weird past this door. My dad is inside."

"Okaaaaay." Billy huffed. So we all headed inside with "Hey dad!" and "Hey Mr. Keyes!"s' and stuff likethat.

Inside my room, Casey and I sat on the bed while Marissa dumped her backpack on my floor. Gum wrappers, pencils, pencil shavings, her laptop, a bunch of books and notebooks, eyedrops, Urban Decay eyeshadows and eyeliners, tampons, and her cell phone and a wallet came sprawling on my floor.

"Look! Girly stuff!" Billy grabbed a lipgloss tube.

"Ew! Don't touch that!" Marissa grabbed it back. She picked up two of her textbooks and one notebook and a pencil and shoved everything else back in her Victoria's Secret _Pink _tote-bag.

Billy pulled out his cell phone from hi pocket and began texting and/or Tweeting and/or updating his Facebook status.

Jenny took one of Marissa's textbooks and flipped to a chapter and began to review. Marissa started doing homework in her notebook while she spoke. "So what clothes are you taking with you, Sammy? Can I help you pack?"

"I'm gonna help, too!" Jenny shouted.

I laughed. "Sure."

Casey pulled me closer and absent-mindedly pulled out my high-ponytail and ran his hand through my hair.

In case you were wondering where Holly and Dot were, Holly had Key Club today and Dot had Cross Country all week this week (big race this Saturday).

Casey grabbed my MacBook off my desk and opened up Safari. "Let's see... How the weather will be there that week."

"Are you kidding?" Marissa huffed. "Are you seriously checking the weather in _Hawaii_? It's mostly hot there anyway!"

"You never know," Casey said, "At night it can get reeally cold there."

"Seriously?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah," be said, "And I'm also going to book a hotel."

"Oooooooooooohhhhhh!" Billy said, "A _hotel_?"

"Shut up," Casey said. "You need a girlfriend, dude."

Billy looked at Jenny.

"Don't look at _me._ I'm taken." Jenny stuck her tongue out at Billy.

Casey set my MacBook on the bed so I could also see. I lay on my stomach and looked at the screen.

"How about here?" Casey asked, pointing to the screen. So while Casey and I picked out a hotel, Marissa said, "My mom is taking me to Rome."

"Rome." I looked up. "You're kidding."

"No! I'm not. But I don't wanna go to Rome!"

"All roads lead to Rome, when in Rome.." I said and grinned. Even though that didn't make any sense at all, Marissa said, "Shutup!" Marissa whined.

"What about this one? It's perfect," Casey smiled.

I looked at the screen. "Okay. That's fine." so while Casey booked it, I grabbed my backpack. "I'm gonna do my homework now."

So I began my work while Casey said, The weather is gonna be perfect. So that means you can pack light. We can buy most of our clothes there."

"Perfect," I twirled a lock of my recently highlighted hair in my finger. It was all Jenny's idea to highlight my hair one summer ago. At first I thought Casey wouldn't like it, but he really liked it so I kept on highlighting it every few months. "So we don't have to worry too much about clothes."

"Don't forget to pack you condoms, Casey!" Billy said.

"You _really _need a girlfriend." I said to Billy. "And _shut up. _What if my _dad _heard that!?"

"Doesn't your dad already kno--"

"NO! Now _shut up!"_ Casey snapped.

Billy huffed, "Fine." and began texting his imaginary girlfriend again. "If you must know, I met someone yesterday."

"Who?" Casey asked.

"She's twenty-seven, but we've been texting ever since last night."

"_Who?_" I said.

"Her name is _Melissa._ Not _Marissa. _AND, I met her at TGIF's."

"What were you doing at TGIF's alone?" Casey snickered.

"Be quiet! I was girl hunting!"

"Weird," I said. "And how did she like _you_?"

"You're mean," Billy said.

"It's true." Casey said. "You always manage to scare girls away, but all of a sudden you snag a twenty-seven year old woman? Hard to believe."

"Well, believe it! In fact, she's a MLIF."

"A--" I paused, then said, "Billy! WAY too much information! You coulda just said she was a mom!"

Billy shrugged. "She's divorced. But I'm seeing her tonight."

"Let me get this straight," Casey said, "_You, _and eighteen-year-old lunatic, is going on a _date _with a hot twenty-seven year old divorced mother?"

Billy grinned. "Score."

"Well, I can't wait to see how _that _turns out." Marissa snickered. I laughed too.

"Let's double-date," Casey grinned. "So you can prove she's really as great as you say she is."

"Sure," Billy said. "What about you and Jenny?" Billy asked Marissa.

"Sorry. I'm busy tonight." Jenny said. "I have to go work." Jenny worked at H&M.

"Okay, that's fine. What about you, Marissa?" Billy asked.

"I'm also busy. Dinner with the family." Marissa sighed. "I guess I'll have to miss out. Give me text-updates, okay, Sammy?"

"Okay," I said.

"So we'll all meet at Wildfire tonight at seven, okay?" Billy said to Casey and me. "You'll meet Melissa!"

"Okay," Casey said.

"And wear a dress, Sammy!" Billy said, "This is going to be formaaal. I wanna show Melissa how gentleman-ly I can be."

"No gentleman says 'gentlemn-ly." I muttered, and louder I said, "Sure, I'll wear a dress." I had bought myself a few dresses with Marissa because I knew there'd be times when Casey and I went to fancier places than usual, so.. Yeah.

So when everyone left, I opened my closet and picked out a dress. Then I texted Casey,

**Sammy: Do I look good in green?**

**Casey: you look good in anything :)**

**Sammy: no seriously!**

**Casey: of course u look good in green matches ur eyes:)**

**Sammy: thx:)**

I smiled at Casey's reply. Did he always have to be so sweet?

**Casey: btw can't w8 for 2nite. :)**

**Sammy: r u rlly that Xcited? **

**Casey: naw its b/c I luv seeing u in a dress**

**Sammy: hhah. :P**

Then I went downstairs and told my dad that Casey and I would be going on a double date with Billy and his date (I didn't mention his date's age..). I told my dad it would be "formal" and "very safe" and crap and that Billy said hisdate was amazing and all that stuff.

But I didn't know the truth about "Melissa". All I knew was that she was a twenty-seven year old divorced woman who had (a) kid(s).. (I didn't know how many kids).

There was something about Melissa that would disturb me and Casey for as long as she dated Billy...

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I know, this FF has a different "vibe" but whatever. Tell me what you think! If you're just going to review this story to bag on Marissa being bi, or Billy dating a twenty-seven year old woman, then don't even bother. :) You'll see soon why the story is called Nothing Personal. Oh and there will be more chapters. :D_

_**LOVE YOU.**_


	2. Husbands and Mothers

**WAAARNING**. Anyone under 15 should not be reading this unless you honestly don't care. I know who you are. ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sammy Keyes or All Time Low.**

* * *

-----------------

November 14th

**At Wildfire **

Sammy's POV

"Hey!" Casey and I caught up with Billy at the table 42.

"Hellooo," Billy grinned. "Take a seeeeat."

So we all sat down. "So where's this Melissa chick?"

"Getting pimped out in the oven."

"_What?"_ I asked. "Pimped out in the _oven_? That makes it sound like she's pimping out her gingerbread men."

Casey laughed. "Don't you mean _primping _in the rest--"

All of a sudden, we heard, "Ohmygawsh!"

I looked up. A woman stood next to Billy.

Casey's jaw dropped.

I kicked him under the table.

This woman had long, wavy, sand-colored hair with natual caramel-colored highlights. She was tall only because of her red pumps and her white strapless dress needed a little check-in and pull-up. She was overly-bronzed, too. And super-skinny. She was gorgeous. Obviously Casey seemed to think so, too. And of course Billy did.

Well, believe me, I did a little huff, because Casey tells me a million times a day how "beautiful" or whatever I am. And it's not like I could _stop _him from thinking Melissa was hot.

Like my dad once explained to me.... Quote-unquote dear daddy, "Samantha..Sammy..Sam. Listen here. I know you have a boyfriend, but before you do anything dumb with him, I wanna tell you a little story.. You know what, let's skip the story and get the the point. Two very important, life changing, crucial words you need to know about the typical male.... RAGING. HORMONES."

So if every boy had RAGING HORMONES then I obviously couldn't do anything.

"I had no clue Sammy would be so beautiful!" Melissa gushed.

"Wh-_what?"_ I asked.

Casey looked over at me and smiled. But Melissa sat down and said, "Billy was describing you to me. To be honest I thought he had a little crush on you with the way he described you."

Billy blushed and sat down. "I didn't..."

"Oh, yes you did!" Melissa waved his words away.

"Thanks," I said to Melissa, feeling really awkward. After all, I was only 17-years-old and she was _twenty_-seven. Exactly ten years. And she was _gorgeous._

So while Melissa and Casey introduced each other I nudged Casey and said, "Be right back, 'kay?"

"You okay?" he asked, half getting up from his seat.

"I'm fine, just need to use the restroom." I smiled politely because Melissa was watching and walked to the ladies' room.

Inside the ladies' room was full-body mirror, fortunately, so I stood in front of it and evaluated myself. I was wearing a thigh-length green v-neck dress. It wasn't _too _fancy but it was still fancy. Did I look dumb?

Oh God, since when did I care how I look?

But did Casey think I was too short? I wasn't _that _short. I just wasn't wearing six-inch heels.

Hmm...

And did I look really flat-chested compared to Melissa? She was what? A D-cup? I was a C-cup. Was that too small?

ARE GIRLS ALWAYS THIS INSECURE?

I stomped my foot. "I look lame." I said aloud.

"No you don't." I whipped around. Melissa was walking in. "You look great," she said. "You should know that."

"But--"

"Sammy, look at yourself. You're everything you need to be. You're not _thirty_, you're _seventeen._ You're fine."

"But Casey--"

"Casey think you're beautiful. I know it. I can tell when a boy looks at a girl adoringly." she winked. "Experience."

"Seriously? He looks at me _adoringly_?"

She sucked in her cheeks. "That's the exact word, honey."

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

"No problem. I've come to work out my insecurities alone since my husband won't help me anyway. He doesn't care."

"You're... Husband?"

"Yes."

"You're married?"

She rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter. "Yup. God if he found out what I did with younger men," she giggled giddily, "well he wouldn't be a very happy hubby! That's for sure."

"Um.. Cool. So this relationship with Billy is a secre from him and his husband?"

"Yes, of course!" she sighed. "I need away from him."

"But Billy said you were divorced!"

"Or so he _thinks. _I'll tell him the truth tonight. My husband's out of town so--" giddy giggle "---he can come over, if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean."

"Do you really?" she asked innocently. Her eyes widened. "Isn't it illegal for you to be having sex with an adult?"

I wanted to yell, EXCUSE ME?! _YOU'RE _TH SWENTY-SEVEN YEAR OLD MARRIED WOMAN CHEATING ON YOUR HUSBAND WITH AN EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD! But I didn't, intead I said, "I'll be eighteen in a couple months or so," I shrugged. "Oh well for the law."

She laughed and said, "That's what I said when I was fifteen."

I almost said, Too much information, woman! But didn't say _that _either. I walked out back to the table with her in silence. Casey greeted me with a smile. "Hey," he mouthed, and as I sat down, he kissed me for a few seconds and then pulled away and said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," I said, but really, I felt sick. I thought about Melissa's husband who had no idea what his crazy, slutty wife did when he was gone. I thought about if I should have just waited until I was eighteen? I thought about Melissa's _children. _

My phone buzzed.

**Casey: tell me!**

**Sammy: can't tell. :(**

**Casey: srsly.**

**Sammy: tell u home K?**

**Casey. Ok. :)**

I slid my phone shut.

"We already ordered," Billy said to me. But Melissa didn't look very happy. "This is boring." she looked at me and Casey. "Wanna come over?"

"Us all?" Billy gasped.

"Sure! My children are having a sleepover at a friend's and my husband is gone."

"I thought you were divorced!" Billy said.

Uh-oh.

"Oh well, I'm not, and my husband doesn't need to know about you." she gave Billy a smile and said to us all, "Whataya say? We could have..fun.."

"Uh," Casey said, because he knew exactly what she was talking about, "We're not really into that type of stuff.."

_Don't say the word. Don't say the word. Don't say the word. Don't say it don't say it don't say it don't say it._ I begged in my head.

"You mean being _kinky_?"

SHE SAID IT. Why why why?

"Um.. Exactly." Casey grabbed my hand under the table. "So no thanks. Sorry." he pretended to get a text and he "checked" it. "Oh! Looks like my dad wants us both home. Apparently my dad and her dad think it's.. Uh.. Too late for us to stay out."

"But it's only eight!" Melissa cried out.

"Familyemergency." Casey said in a rush, "Let'sgoSammy." he was talking really fast. Casey only talked like this when he felt uncomfortable around someone. When I got in his car, he got in the driver's seat and breathed, "Holy crap!"

"Holy crap is right!"

"Did you _see _her? How is Billy dating her? How _could _he?"

"What?" I was sort of lost now. "Explain."

"Sammy. She's a.."

"A...?"

"She's.... She pays Billy... For..."

I got it. "No!" I gasped. "You're kidding!"

"Did you see how she was talking to that man on the way in the bathroom?"

"No. I was _in _there."

"Well," he said, "Well, she stopped outside the bathroom, he gave her a slip of paper and she _winked _and handed him an _envelope. _Now if that isn't hooker-behaviour, then I don't know what is."

"God, that is so weird." I said. "And she was acting so weird in the restroom with me. She's like, 'Aren't you a leeeetle too _young _for sex?' I wanted to say, 'Lady, don't tell _me _what _I'm young _for'."

He looked over at me. "She _said _that?"

"Uhh yeaaah! God it pissed me off."

"Wow." then he said, "So why were you so upset in theret that you were planning on telling me later?" his car stopped in front of his house.

"Nothing. You already now know. It was about how she's really married. It really bothered me for some reason."

Casey got out of the car, came to my door and opened it, "Tell me about it."

"Is your dad really home?"

"No waaay. I was totally lying and we all knew it. She just didn't say anything. My dad's in L.A."

"Oh. Can I text my dad saying I won't be home tonight?"

"What's your excuse for tonight?"

I took out my phone and composed a text for speed dial 3-- Casey was 1 and Marissa was 2--I named my dad's contact in my phone as **Daddy Dearest.**

**Sammy: M called, movie night M's w/ M, J, H and D. C u 2moro.**

My dad's insta-fathah-response--

**Daddy Dearest: did casey drop u off?**

**Sammy: yessirrrrr.**

**Daddy Dearest: see you tomorrow sam. =)**

Ugh. I let Casey lead me inside the dark, empty house to his room.

"Clothes," I said. "I need to breath. God."

"Here. Borrow these." he threw me one of his t-shirts and pair of shorts.

"Thanks." I grabbed them and said, "You can change in the background, I'll change here."

So Casey headed for his bathroom (which was in his room), and closed the door. Immedietly, I yanked off my dress and took my hair out of the crazy half-pony half-no-pony style Marissa did and grabbed his shorts. When I was all changed, I sat on his bed and he came out. "Hey," he grinned. "So..." he lay down on the bed and grabbed my wrist. "What was Melissa saying? Too young?" and pulled me closer.

* * *

I got a phone call at like seven in the morning.

"Give me my phone, Case?" I whined.

He grabbed it from the stand next to him and said, "Who is it?"

I picked it up and hit speaker (so I didn't have to hold it up to my ear) while saying, "Marissa."

"SAMMY!I'MSOUPSET!"

_Upset? _Since when did Marissa use the word _upset_?

"Why?"

"My mom is, like, so mad right now! She yelled about how she was cursed with a messed up child and everything I ever do is wrong and--"

"Wait!" I said. "What _happened?_"

"Jenny," Marissa sniffled.

"Crap." I sat up. "But didn't your mom already know?"

"Noooooo!" she wailed. "She thought Jenny was just my _friend! _My mom saw us kissing and started screaming! It's not _that _big of a deal, you know!?! And then she KICKED ME OUT!"

"FUCK! Why? What? What happened?" I said.

Casey sat up, too, and murmured. "Want me to drive you to Marissa...?" to me.

I held up my finger. "But--"

"She said she didn't want a freak like me in the house and-- and-- and-- and-- and-- and-- and--"

"And what? Marissa, be more direct!"

"She said I was setting a bad example for Mikey!"

"But--"

"I _knooooooooooowwwwww!"_

"God, that... I'll.. I'll be right there. Where are you?"

"At the park. On a swing. I look like a freak. I'm gonna get killed, I swear."

"It's the park," I said, "You'll be fine. We'll be right there."

"_We'll_?"

"Me and Casey."

She was silent. "The perfect couple."

"Don't say that! Look, stay put, we're coming, okay? Stay still!" I snapped the phone shut and said to Casey, "Can you drive me there as fast as possible?"

Casey nodded and said, "We'll first quickly stop by your house to get you your own regular clothes. It'll take a second only, okay?"

"'Kay." I got dressed real quick, so did he and we got in the car and to my house as fast as we could. I snuck inside through the back door like I did every time I came from spending the night at Casey's (so my dad didn't see me in Casey's clothes) and was just about to get away to my room when my dad walks up from the basement and sees me with Casey's baggy shorts and t-shirt and my messed up hair and his expression was unexplainable. I paused, mid-run.

"Sam...my?"

"Dad?" I croaked out, still in the mid-run position.

"Is that _you?"_

"Ye...yeah.." I could barely make myself speak, I was too embarassed.

"Where did you come from, exactly?" he puts his hands on his hips. I look down. No lying now. He could easily see the car out the front window from here. Unfortunately, Casey couldn't see us. He obviously knew.

"Ca...Casey's..."

"And where are you going now?"

"LookdadIcanexplain!Ireallycan!.I'..."

"Get out."

"_What?" _was he kicking _me _out like Marissa?

"If you're going to help Marissa then you deserve to embarrass yourself in front of the world in those clothes. You're welcome back here, but let the world see what a whore you are."

Did my dad just call me...a...?

"Now leave!" he snapped, turning away. "Let me think alone in peace." so I just stomped out.

Back in the car, Casey said, "Why didn't you change?"

So I explained to me about how my dad saw me and found out and how he said I should show the world what a whore I was.

"He _said _that?" Casey gasped.

"Yeah. I can't believe me dad, who's always happy-go-lucky and... Nice.. Called me that.. I mean, I knew he used to be a dealer and do weird things but I really thought he changed. I didn't think of him like that."

"He probably felt the same about you."

I looked at Casey as he drove. "Are you saying it's _my _fault? _You're my boyfriend! _It's like, half you fault." I sort of even giggled.

He snickered. "True. Damn, what if he beats the crap out of me?"

"Um, if my dad did that, I'd never ever speak to him again, and he knows that. So he'll never do _that."_

Casey shrugged. "You never know." then he said, "There she is! God, she's a mess!"

I practically jumped out of the car before it even stopped. "Marissa!" I ran towards her.

Marissa as sniffling while sitting on a swingset. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. "Help me Sammy!"

"I will, I will! Tell me everything!"

Casey ran up to me. "Do you wanna get yourself killed, Sammy?" he asked because of my little car stunt.

I ignored him.

"First, tell me why you're dressed up like you just spent the night at some guy's house. You usually change. "

I laughed because that was too true. "My dad found out and is forcing me to go out all day in public like this to show the world was hoe I am. Now forget about _me!_What about _you? _And where's Jenny?"

"I dunnoooo. She got scared of my mom and won't pick up her phone or reply to my texts!" Marissa started sobbing again.

"I'll go get her some coffee from the Starbucks Box," Casey offered.

"Thanks," I said, as Casey walked over to the little Starbucks store that was as big as only three outhouses that was in the middle of the park (randomly).

"Marissa! Once my dad calms down, you can come live with me!"

"But what if you're dad doesn't let me because he thinks your irresponsible?"

"You know what? I'm going to talk to your mom as soon as Casey gets back. In these clothes. I'm going to ask her about what's so wrong with being bisexual."

"In those clothes? But Sammy, my mom already thinks you're a bad infuence! If you're in those clothes she'll hate you forever!"

"Then hate me she will," I said, "But I won't let her hate her own daughter."

Marissa smiled. "I love you so much, Sammy. You're the best friend." she wiped her eyes. Casey cameback with her coffee.

"Thank you," she sniffled.

"Now come on, Casey." I said. "We're going to Hawaii in five days and I have way too much to worry about now. Let's get going. I have to first have a little talk with Mrs. McKenze and then I need to deal with my dad."

"So we go to Marissa's mom's home?"

"No," I said, "We're going to _Marissa's _home."

* * *

**A/N: **before you say anything, I wanted to say Gossip Girl is worse than this and it's rated PG-16. So think about that before you tell me anything about this story.

Nice things are appreciated!

Critism is accepted.

And just plain rudeness is just plain **rude**,

So grow a pair and tell me the truth. ;)

LOVE YOUSS. :D


	3. Paris is Burning

_**NO **_**WARNING. This story is officially rated PG-**_**13 **_**from this chapter onward. :P Soo reeaddddd.**

**A/N: **Glad you guys like it. :) Change is relieving, sometimes. Talk to me about the second chapter (aka, review!) Little side message, --Get crunk, get drunk, get f**cked up! Throw your hands in the air, THAT'S what up!-- (It has to do with the story...) Oh, and... "He tickles in my tummy! He's so yummy yummy HEY! You should get a best friend too!" (again, it has to do with the story) REEAD! And I'm saving the drama for back at home, Hawaii will be all _**fun**__!_ :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sammy Keyes, All Time Low, Toybox, Brokencyde, 3OH!3, The All-American Rejects,

* * *

November 15th

**Marissa's house **

Sammy's POV

"Sammy, are you sure this'll work?" Marissa asked from the back of the car.

I turned around. "No. But I don't even care anymore. There's a million things I need to do right now and I have to start _some_where. So I'll start here."

Casey looked at me. "Good luck. I'll stay here with Marissa."

"'Kay," Marissa sniffled.

I stepped out of the car and ran to the door. As the doorbell rang, I thought about what Marissa's mother would think of me dressed like this.

Marissa mom opened the door. "Yes?" she said in a dull voice. I started talking a million miles and hour.

"You have to take Marissa back! She's your daughter and you're supposed to support everything she does! It's not even like you've ever cared about who she's dated before so why does it matter so much now?!"

"Wh-_at?"_ she snapped.

"Marissa. Is. Out. Side!"

"Seriously? Well tell her not to ever come back here again! I don't ever want to see her again!"

"Okay, I'll go tell her." I lied. I stormed back to the car and said to Marissa, "Tú madre wants to see you."

"Seriously?"

I nodded slowly. "Yyyeaah."

Casey could tell when I was lying. "I'll come too." he said and grabbed my hand. I went back to the front door with them.

"You told me you were going to take her _away!" _Mrs. McKenze snapped.

"Oops, I musta heard wrong."

"Oh really? And might you be able to explain why you're wearing such trashy clothes?"

"It's not trashy. It's just... Messy. And that has nothing to do with anything!"

"Mom, look.." Marissa began.

"What?" her mother snapped. "I don't want to speak to you right now."

"Well I don't wanna speak to _you _either." Marissa snapped back.

"Mrs--" I began, but dMarissa cut me off with, "No! I'm just going to go... To... Somewhere! I don't want to live here anymore _anyways. _Sammy, you can go straighten things out with your dad. I'll call you later."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just need to be alone now."

Everyone does.

"Okay. I'll call you back right after, okay?"

"'Kay. Good luck." and with that Marissa stormed off.

I said to Mrs. McKenze, "Nice mother you are," and then to Casey, "Can you take me back home?"

"Sure. Do you want me to be there when you explain things to your dad?"

"Mm..." I thought about it. "Sure."

So he drove me back home in silence.

"Sammy.." he said finally.

"Yeah?" I sighed.

He stopped the car at my house. "I l--" but he stopped before he said anything and then said, "Let's go inside."

We went in from the back door again and headed for the living room. There was my dad, sitting on the couch while reading _Sports Illustrated _and looking frustrated and angry.

"Dad?" I asked.

He looked up and saw us. "Hello." he said dryly.

"Dad, I wanted to exp--"

"I don't want to hear any explanation from you." he cut me off.

Casey took a step forward, "If you don't mind me saying something, uh, sir..."

"Go on," my dad said.

"I really, really, really, really like Sammy, and she actually likes me back. And she's almost eighteen, don't you think she should be learning how to make her own choices now, whether they're good or bad?"

"Exactly," I said, "And besides dad, I've only known you for like four or five years. I don't know you as well as I think I do and _you _don't know _me _as well as you think you do. We're both gonna do things that might not seem like us but who are we to judge each other? We barely even know each other."

My dad was silent. "I never thought..." he muttered.

"Well, I never thought a lot of things either. I never thought my dad would turn out to be a former drug dealer." I said.

"Well then fine. But don't expect me to let your go to wherever with Casey this Thanksgiving break, you're spending it with family."

"Excuse me? No! I'm going whether you like it or not. And as much as you pretend you are, as much as you're acting like you know me so well, do don't! _You're _not any family to me, okay? Neither is mom." and then I stormed upstairs. Casey followed behind.

"Sammy!" he called. "Wow." he said when he got to my room. "That was...bold."

"Mm." I shrugged. "Well anyways, I totaaalllyyy wanna get outta here now. How many more days?"

"Like four? Five? I lost count. "

"GOD! I can't wait to leave. I feel kinda bad, but her mom will come through. She was just in a bad mood... Right? I hope?"

Casey nodded, "Trust me, its happened to Heather plenty of times."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. My mom would freak a something and kick her out then at night she'd call her and be like, 'FRESH START!' Pretty repeating."

I sighed. "Well, I hope so. What about Billy? When is he gonna realize he should not be dating almost-thirty year old women?"

"When her husband finds out and breaks every bone in his body." Casey said. "But it's his choice, not mine."

I stomped my foot. "Maan. I don't wanna wait so long. Its gonna feel like forever. My dad hates me too."

"He'll also come around. Trust me." Casey sighed and grabbed my hand. "Now do you wanna start packing? Just sitting here is driving me crazy."

* * *

**Day 1 of Thanksgiving Break**

**At the airport**

I stepped out of the airport. "Finally!" I sighed. Casey stepped out behind me.

"I know! Now come on, you're holding everyone up." I followed Casey.

"Where do we go next?" I asked, because I didn't really know what to _do _now."

"We take out stuff to the hotel. And we're gonna walk everywhere. It's much more fun tha way, anyway."

"Seriously?" I asked. "I wonder how my dad is doing. Or how Marissa is doing. Or how Billy is doing."

"Stop wondering for seven days. They'll be fine. Just relax, okay? You can forget about everyone back home."

"Well... If you say so." I sighed. "Okay."

"And I also heard the hotel is having a little party out on the beach tonight. Wanna experience your first Hawaiian party? It's like a normal party except on the beach," he grabbed my arm, "and in Hawaii!"

"Do they play, like Hawaiian songs?"

"We're still in _America_, Sammy!" he laughed. "This party is only for residents of the hotel, and they have to be 18 or older and/or with an escort."

"So I won't be like breaking any rules?"

"Not one! I told you, we'll all be _relaaaxing _here."

"Well, then, Casey..."

"What?" he asked.

"What are you waiting for!? LET'S GO!" I grabbed his hand and pulled.

He laughed, "Coming, coming!"

* * *

_"NA NA NA NA NAA, NANA NAA NAA NANA NAA NAA! NA NA NA NA NAA, NANA NAA NAA NANA NAA NAA!"_

"What _is _this song?" Casey asked as we stepped outside into our first Hawaiian party.

"THE BEST FRIEND SONG!" I cried out.

"The _what _song?" he asked.

This was the dress code for this party-

**Men: Swim trunks, t-shirts, lei's!**

**Women: Dresses, swim-wear, coconut bikinis, shorts-and-a-shirt!**

**NOTHING THAT COVERS YOUR LEGS ALL THE WAY! NOTHING THAT COVERS YOUR ARMS ALL THE WAY! AND EVERYTHING SHOULD BE HAPPY COLORS!**

It was a pretty unprofessionally made dress code card, but whatever. Casey chose swim trunks and I chose shorts-and-a-shirt.

"_Have you ever been in looove? He's my best friend, best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too? He tickles in my tummy! He's he's so yummy-yummy HEY! You should get a best friend too!"_

"You _know _this song?" Casey looked at me strange, and then some guy with a million lei's grabbed me and Casey's arm, "Why aren't you dancing!?" he yelled.

"Wh-what?"

"DANCE!" he laugh-yelled and walked away, "I'll be watching!"

Everyone else seemed to be dancing like maniacs and having the time of their lives, so I started to dance, too and sing along, "HELLO BABY CAN I SEE YOU SMILE? I'M GOING TO A PARTY AND ITS GONNA BE WILD, CAN I COME I AM SITTING ALONE? NO FRIENDS ARE NEVER ALONE!"

Casey laughed and started to dance with me as I still sang, "MAAAYBE, SOME PRETTY GIRLS ARE IN YOUR WORLD! _EXCUUUUSE ME_, I COULD ALSO BE YOUR GIRL! LAAAATELY, EVERYONE IS MAKIN' FUN, HA! HA!"

"_He's my best friend, best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too? He tickles in my tummy! He's he's so yummy-yummy HEY! You should get a best friend too!"_

"ALOHA BABY, LET'S GO TO THE BEACH! YEAHH, GIRLS IN BIKINIS ARE WAITING FOR ME! BUT I WAS HOPING FOR A SUMMER ROMANCE, SO WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE A CHANCE?" I sang.

"This is the most random song ever."

"But doesn't it make you wanna dance?" I sang, "_MAAAY_BE, SOME PRETTY GIRLS ARE IN YOUR WORLD! EX_CUUUSE _ME, I COULD ALSO BE YOUR GIRL, _LAAATE_LY, EVERYONE IS MAKING FUN! He's my best friend, best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too? He tickles in my tummy! He's he's so yummy-yummy HEY! You should get a best friend too!"

"_NA na na naa naaa nana naanaa naa naa!" _

"Maaaybe, some pretty girls are in your world, excuuuse me, I could also be your girl, laaately, everyone is making fun, lets get this party on! Hit me with a laser gun!"

"I guess it is random."

"_He's sooo sweeet! NAnana nanana naanaa!" _the song ended.

"Wow, that was weird and fun," Casey said. "Let's get something to drink."

Another song's opening beats started to play.

"_Turn the lights down low, and let the DJ blow, until the speakers blow, STAY UNTIL THE BREAK OF DAWN! Take a sip of Jack, just take a sip of that, their aint no turning back, TAKE IT TO THE LIQUOR STORE!"_

"3OH!3!" I lit up. (I loved them.)

"_But hey, I don't care, wherever there's party I'm the first one with a drink in the air, we can share, cuz when we finish this one there will be another bottle right here!"_

This song (with Lil Jon) was called 'Hey'. Casey grinned, "Finally something I recognize," he smiled.

"_HEEEY, HEEY, HEEEY, HEEEY! HEEY, HEEEY, HEEEY, HEEEY!"_

Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap.

"My first Hawaiian party equals EPIC." I grinned. Casey took my hand. "Let's go over--"

"AFTERRRR THIS SONG WE'RE GONNA HAVE A DANCE CONTEST--" the DJ cried, "--AND EVERY COUPLE HAS TO PARTICIPATE!"

"But I _suck!_" I stamped my foot.

"Hey" finished playing and another song started.

"GET READY, GET SET--" the DJ screamed, "_GOOOOO_!"

"_GET CRUNK, GET DRUNK, GET FUCKED UP, THROW YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR THAT'S WHAT'S UP! NOW PASS ME THE FOURTY GIRL, I NEED TO GET DRUNK BEFORE ITS OVER GIRRLL!"_

"Start dancing to "2 Drunk 2 Drive" by Brokencyde!" cried the DJ.

I used my recently learned dancing moves (I still wast great).

"_Up and down, back and forth, I'm makin' you my whore, up and down, back an forth, girl you will be my whore!"_

Casey laughed. "Wow, this is insane. We're nevr gonna win."

"_Drink up, drink sluts you catch up, I'm too fucked up to stand up, I don't drink to impress myself, I drink to wake up in your girlfriend's house...._

"_Girl I'm too drunk to drive, will you take me home tonight? You can be my sugar dumpling muffin baby punkin pie, so look into my eyes. Do you really think I lie? Believe when I say I need a fucking ride."_

"I'm really liking that couple in the back!" the DJ yelled. "Brunette with highlights and her partner!"

I looked around looking for a girl with highlights.

"IN THE WHITE SHIRT!"

"You! Us!" Casey nudged me.

"What? Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, youuu! You win!" the DJ grinned. "Congrats!"

"Uhh, thanks?"

After that little small shocker, I sat down by the shore with Casey, as Fall Out Boy played in the background back where the party was.

_"Me and you, setting in a honeymoon! If I won't come next to you, if I won't come next to you, me and you setting in a honeymoon, if I won't come next to you,..."_

"Casey?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked back.

"Even though me and my dad aren't on the best terms, and everything back home is completely crazy, I'm glad I'm with you right now."

"Me too."

The All-American Rejects's "It Ends Tonight", a slower song, started to play.

"May I have this dance?" Casey stood up and offered his hand.

"Of course." I laughed and took his hand. He put one hand on my waist and the other on my shoulder. I just put my hands around his neck and we just danced there alone on the beach with the music around us.

"_You're subtle taste, that strangled me, I can't explain myself at all. And all the wants and all the needs, I don't want to need at all, but whilst I breathe in, my mind's unweaving, maybe its best you leave me alone. A weight is lifted on this evening, I give the final blow.."_

I looked at Casey and as I did I just thought of how lucky I was, to have Casey with me. To have an amazing friend, Marissa. To have an over-protective dad. It wasn't my dad's fault he was upset. Every father hates to see his daughter grow, right?

After everything with him, I knew that no matter how many times I'd ever tell my dad how much he ruin my life or how much I hate him, there'd always be a part of me that loved him more than anyone else in the world at the same time. He's my father, and no matter how close we are or how close we're _not_, the only thing I ever wanted him to say to me was "I love you Sammy, more than anything. And even though I barely even know you, and I first met your four years ago, you're practically my four-year-old to me and I hate to see you grow so fast since I just met you recently". If my dad just said _that _to me, I'd say "I'm sorry for growing up to fast, but I have to begin controlling my own life soon, dad, I'm almost eighteen. I know I'm four years to you, but the truth is I'm seventeen, and I just can't wait that long to grow up. But I still love you anyways, because if I'm your four-year-old daughter, you're my four-year-old father".

But no, my dad didn't bother talking to me like that. All he did these days was ignore me.

"Sammy, what are you thinking of?" Casey asked softly.

I instatly felt bad. This was _me and Casey's _trip, not my dad's, so why was I contantly thinking of my father? I needed to focus on Casey. After all, I loved him even more than my dad. It's sad to say I did, but I did. I've known him even longer than I've known my dad, anyways.

_"When darkness turns to light, it ends tonight, it ends tonight, just a little inside, we'll make this right, too late to fight, it ends tonight, it ends tonight."_

And why did Tyson Ritter's voice make me want to hug someone? Why was it that the vibe his voice gave was just so...mood-changing?

"I'm just thinking of everything." I murmered. Casey lifted my chin and smiled and then leaned closer and kissed me. I let him pull me closer and I pulled away a little and murmered, "I love youuCaseyy," but my words blurred together a little as he breathed, "I love you too, Sammy," and leaned it again.

_"When darkness turns to light...it ends tonights."_

* * *

Later, at the party, Ladyhawke's "Paris is Burning" was playing.

"_My heart is yearnin but paris is burnin, paris is burnin, paris is burnin all night long, my heart is dreamin' but paris is screamin', paris is screamin', paris is screamin' all night long."_

The sky was extremely dark now, and everyone was calm and just standing around and talking, eating, laughing, relaxing. The air was getting chillier and peopl were making quick runs back in the hotel to grab a sweater from their room or something but I just let myself lean against a table and let the wind blow around me.

"Isn't this great?" Casey said, walking up to me. He put his arm around me. "Look, we can actually almost see stars." he laughed.

So did I, "Hmm.. Mmhmm."

"What could possibly ruin this?" he looked at me until--

"CASEY! CASEY?!?"

I knew that voice. I knew that voice from a lot of bad experience.

I turned to face where the voice was coming from. "_Heather!?"_

Casey cried out, "_What _areyou _doing _here, Heather?!"

"I didn't know you guys would be here! I came here with Karley for Thanksgiving break-- What are _you _doing here is the real question!"

Karley was Heather's "friend".

Casey rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "We're getting married."

Heather's eyes widened. "Wh-wh_aatt?"_

"Chill," Casey said, "I was kidding." he shook his head. "Promise not to do anything stupid to us?"

Heather rolled her eyes but didn't promise. Then she grabbed some random guy's arm and stormed off.

"I'm so sorry--" Casey said to me.

"Casey! It's okay! Don't worry so muchhh." I laughed.

"But--"

I put a finger to his lip. "Have fun. Come on. _I _should be the one saying _thanks_ to _you!_"

"Okay, okay. I'll relax." he shivered.

All of a sudden I shivered. "Run" by Snow Patrol started playing.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sorta." I said.

"Maybe we should leave?"

"So early?" I said, but yawned.

"Yeah.. You look reeally tired. You're gonna fall asleep in, like, three minutes. Let's get inside." he took my hand ad guided me inside.

When we got to our room, I changed and then went to bed and fell asleep in less than thirty seconds, not thinking about anything but, _He's the one._

Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

**A/N: **All done with this chapter! Much better? I'm glad you guy were honest with me with what ages you were. I like that. :) But any-who, I thought I might make the songs from the party into it's own little "party playlist" for you to listen to if you have time. It helps get the "feel" of the moment it portrays in the story. I can't write without music! :O

**Party playlist!**

------------------

**1. Best Friend - **_**Toybox: **__song played at the beginning of party_

**2. Hey -**_**3OH!3: **__song played after "Best Friend" :) _

**3. 2 Drunk 2 Drive - **_**Brokencyde: **__dance competition song! _

**4. I'm Like a Lawyer With the Way I'm Trying to Get You Off Me - **_**Fall Out Boy**__: song played while Sammy and Casey sit by shore._

**5. It Ends Tonight - **_**The All-American Rejects: **__song played as Sammy and Casey dance on the beach alone._

**6. Paris is Burning - **_**Ladyhawke: **__song played after the craziness. :) I highly recommend this one!_

**7. Run - **_**Snow Patrol**__: the last song Sammy and Casey stay to hear._

_--------------_

**A/N (cont): **This is a long author's note! I just wanted to say thanks for the honesty again, and that I write the lyrics of the songs as I listen to them, so if one or two words are switched or mixed up, I apologize! I type really fast sometimes! Please review, and listen to those songs-- HE'S MY BEST FRIEND BEST OF ALL BEST FRIENDS, DO YOU HAVE A BEST FRIEND TOO? HE TICKLES IN MY TUMMY HE'S SO YUMMYYUMMY HEY! YOU SHOULD GET A BEST FRIEND TOOO! ------ listen to that!

**LOVE YOU**! You're my _**best friend**__, _you **tickle **in my tummy, you're so **yummy**-**yummy **hey! You should get a best friend, **too**! :D


	4. On a Boat

**A/N: **Didn't you just love the fun vibe I put through in my previous chapter? If you didn't then tell me, but if you DID like the previous chapter, AND/OR this chapter, then write "YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!" in a review. Let's see how many new "best friends" I can make! And didn't you just wanna dance when you listend to "Best Friend"? :D Also- this chapter is going to jump from place to place so if you have seizures due to weird flashes then don't read this. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sammy Keyes or anything that doesn't belong to me (makes so much sense!) :D**

* * *

**Day 2 of Thanksgiving**

**Streets of Hawaii**

**Shopping!**

"Casey," I said, "Are we still shopping for tennis clothes?"

"Yeah," he said, still looking at racks of white clothes. "What size are you for pants?"

"Pants? For tennis?"

"No, I meant epants in general, like for jeans, shorts, _or _skirts."

"Oh." I said. "Well, it depends what I'm wearing."

"Tennis skirts!" he grinned.

"_Skirts?"_ I asked.

"Yeah. Come on, get in the spirit. Ever girl here wears a tennis skirt when they play."

"Fine. Look for size three."

"_Three?"_ he asked, "You fit in a three?"

"Three or four."

"Okay. Well, here's a three and a four. Wanna go try them on?"

"'Kay." I grabbed them and headed for the changing room.

"Which one do you fit in better?" he asked when I came back out.

"I fit in both," I said.

"Then buy the three," he said.

"Why?"

"That was the first number you told me. You're probably more confident that's your size."

"Double meanings." I coughed.

"What?"

"Oh, nooothing," I said innocently.

"Come on," he said, "Let's buy it."

"What did yoeu get?"

He handed me the bag to look for myself and said, "Maybe we should buy you a top."

"What about this?" I lifted a blue and white tank top.

"Looks good," he said. "Come on."

When we got to the counter, Casey said, "I'll pay."

"Umm, nooo I can pay for myself. It's fine."

Casey pulled out his credit card and shoved the clothes to the saleswoman and held out his card, "Thank you," he said and gave me a smirk.

I pushed his away and pulled out _my _credit card (credit card courtesy my mother), "Here," I said, "Use this one."

Casey geeeeelared at me. "No way."

"It was your dad's money that payed for the tickets so I'm paying for the clothes," I said through gritted teeth.

"I said _no-oo-oo._" he pushed his card past mine.

"NO." I finally declared and glared as I handed her my card, "Thanks," I said through a plastic smile.

On our way out, I felt sorta bad for turning down Casey like that, so I said oh-so-sweetly, "Casey? Can you buy me a drink?"

His face lit up, "Sure! What do you want?"

I looked around. "Um.." I spotted a booth that sold soft drinks, "A... Diet Pepsi."

"'Kay," he smiled. "Wait here."

"Okay." I said and took his bag for him and sat on a bench. It was extremely hot-- California obviously never met Hawaii.

I dug through my Hollister tote handbag (purses annoyed me but they were sort of necessary when I went out... and on vacation, especially) and looked for something to fan myself with.

"Look who's all alone in Hawaii," I heard a sneer.

I looked up and saw Heather, "Heather?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said, smirking. "Who else?"

I rolled my eyes as Casey walked back to me. "What are you doing, Heather?" he rolled.

eeeeeee"I'm just congratulating her on her _marriage._" Heather smirked at me. "And I'll be a veerryy nice auntie, 'kay?" she laughed to herself, "Make sure to invite me." and she turned and walk away.

Casey handed me the Pepsi. "What was up with that?"

"I dunno. She just won't let me go will she?"

"No," he said, "I'm sorry about her,"

"Don't apologize for _Heather. _It's not your fault she's hated me for five years."

Casey shrugged. "Once she moves off to New York like she plan to.."

"She plans on moving?"

He laughed bitterly, "Yeah, but I don't believe she will. And I can't believe my mom allowed her to come here with_ Karley. _Karley is, like, attracted to trouble. All she ever does is party like a psycho, and she brings along Heather, then _I _have to be the one to deal with Heather's terrible hangover when she comes crying to me. I _tell _her to stop but she doesn't listen. Ever."

"Seriously?" I said, imagining Heather acting like a freak then coming to Casey for help, yet never listening to his help.

"Yeah. There's a lot about her that you don't know."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. And what is up with the air? I feel like it's suffocating me inside out."

"Ewhh." I giggled.

"Let's go put these clothes to use now," Casey declared, pointing to the bags full of our tennis clothes.

"Sure," I said, getting up. "Let's play tennis!"

* * *

**Same day**

**Gray beach**

**After**** the tennis game**

I heard my phone's text message ringtone ("Rich Man" by 3OH!3) but I was too exhausted to reach into my bag and pull it out to check it.

_I mean what can I say? Three babies in the backseat singin to you, hey DJ can you play that song for meee? And my hom- and my homies all singin' to it, THREE OHHHH, THREE OHHH THREEEE!_

"Oh, shut up!" I hissed at my phone.

Christine, the girl who was sitting on the other side of me on the bench asked. Me and her had competed for tennis.

Casey ran up to me. "I'm done for the day," he said. "You?"

"Definetly." I nodded.

My phone continued with more texts and the ringer continued,

_I'm callin' for a close up, no clubs, no cars, bitches with their nosejobs..._

"Umm.." Casey asked. "You're phone is singing to you."

_I'mma do it how I always have whiskey in a fourty bag, pissin in the alleyway out back at where the party's at..._

"SHUT UP!" I said to my bag. Christine gave me a weird look and got up and walked away.

_I'm spendin on a new whip, new hat, new kicks, bitches with their huge tits,.... I'ma do how I always do, sleepin' 'til the break of noon..._

"That's such a rude phone." Casey joked. "No one talks to _my _girlfriend like that. It's so sexist."

I rolled my eyes a little. "God!" I shoved my hand in my bag.

_... And if I was a sick man, I never meant to be, would you love me anyways, would you marry me?_

_I mean what can I say? Three babies in the backseat singin to youuu, hey DJ won't you play that song for me? And turn it up on the radio, I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go! I mean what can I----_

I finally pulled out my phone from my back and checked my texts.

**Marissa: :)**

**Marissa: SAMMY!**

**Marissa: aren't u going 2 ask Y I'm so happy?**

**Marissa: r u 2 busy having fun in hawaii?**

**Marissa: ughhhhhh**

**Marissa: Saaammmyyyy**

**Marissa: well reply asap.**

How many texts could a girl send in a minute, geez?

I quickly composed a reply.

**Sammy: ??? So tell me everything**

She replied instantly of course.

**Marissa: me and J broke uppp but I met an amazing guy named cenn! :D**

**Sammy: IM SO HAPPY 4 UUUUUU!! And how do u pronounce that?**

**Marissa: Cenn.. Pronounce it like SEN**

**Sammy: OHH.**

**Sammy: Well casey is reading this over my shoulder**

It was true. Casey was grinning. "She's talking about that guy who works at Brookstone and creeps people out with the electronic fish."

I laughed. "You know him?"

"Well, sort of. Cenn kinda threw a couch controller at Billy."

"_Why? _Didn't he get fired?"

"No, his boss didn't see. Billy was just being crazy as usual. Especially in a store like Brookstone. You can only imagine Billy in there." he laughed.

I pictured Billy trying out the massaging chairs and pressing buttons on all sorts of the random pointless devices that Brookstone sold. "I _can _imagine." I laughed.

**Marissa: really? How r u guys?**

**Sammy: fine. Heathers here**

**Marissa: no! :O**

**Sammy: yessss.**

**Marissa: ohwow.**

**Sammy: but all is good. We played tennis :)**

**Sammy: look I gotta go. Busyyy talk 2 u laterr okayy? :D**

**Marissa: kbye!**

I shoved my phone in my bag.

"Casey," I said, "can we go do something that would help get my mind off things?"

* * *

**Same day**

**Pink beach**

Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump. I was jumping. On sand. Jump, jump, jump. I was jumping all alone, but there were a million people around me. I raised my hands up and danced to "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship. I loved this. Nothing could get better than this. Dancing on a beach in Hawaii that was blasting music.

With the most amazing guy ever.

Speaking of which, where was Casey?

"_You were problem child, ben grounded your whole life, so now you runnin wild, playin with them good girls, but that aint your style, you think you're hot shit and ooh I love it, I loove it..."_

I was getting really hot. Maybe the song was more true than anyone knew.

Where was Casey!?

Jump, jump, dance.

_"You're a hot mess and I'm fallin for you, and I'm like, HOT DAMN let me make you my boo! Cuz you can shake it shake it shake it yeah you know what to do you're a, HOT MESS I'm lovin' it HELL YES! You're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for youuu and I'm like HAWWTT DAMNN, lemme make you my boo! Cuz you can shake it shake it shake it yeaahh you know what to doooo, you're a hot mess, lovin' it hell yessss, hell yesss, hell yessssss!"_

"Sammy!"

I looked up and saw Casey running to me. "Guess what I jusy bought tickets for? We're going on a boat ride! It's more like a ferry, but whatever. Come on! I wanna get on the next one that leaves," he looked at his watch, "Which is in four minutes and seventeen seconds! Grab your bag, let's get to the dock!"

I grabbed my bag and followed him to a little port where people were already boarding the ferry. Casey gave them the tickets and we chose to stand on the Skydeck."

"This is where we sing 'I'm on a Boat'."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah. They play 'I'm on a Boat' on the Skydeck." he grinned and the boat slowly began to move.

The beginning choruses of "I'm on a Boat" by The Lonely Island started playing.

_"Awwhh shit! Get your towels ready its about to go down! Everybody in the place hit the FUCKIN deck, but stay on your mothahfuckin toes! We runnin this let's go!"_

I composed a text to Marissa.

**Sammy: I'm on a boat!**

_"I'm on a boat! I'm on a boat! Everybody look at me cuz I'm sailin on a boat! I'm on boat! I'm on a boat! Take a good hard look at the motherfuckin boat!"_

"Never thought I'd be listening to "I'm on a Boat" while I'm actually on a boat." I said.

"_I'm on a boat, and, it's going fast annnd I got a naughtical themed pashmina afghaaan, I'm the king of the world on a boat like leo if you are on the shore then you sure aint mee-oh!"_

_"Never thought I'd be on a boat! Its a big blue watery road. Poseidooonnn! Look at me nowww!"_

All of a sudden, _she _said, "TURNTHATCRAPOFF!"

I whipped around to see Heather.

Heather pulled a face at Casey then turned to me. "Hiii, Sammy." she said in a faux-sweet voice.

"Umm.. Hey?" I asked. "Is there anything you need, Heather?"

"Yeah. I need you to break up with my brother."

"Sorry." I said. "That was a very stupid request."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course it wouldn't work." she mumbled. "What I really wanted to ask," she said a little louder, "Was if---"

"Heather!" Karley ran up to Heather. "There you are! C'mon I see some really cute guys over there...!"

"Talk to you later!" Heather said quickly and she ran off.

**Casey: SAMMMYYY!!**

I looked up at Casey who was right next to me. "Why'd you text me?"

He grinned. "Becauseee nothing exciting is happening. Honestly, something needs to happen. Which is whyyyyyy we're gonna go to a club tonight."

"Are you kidding?" I ask, because I wasn't even eighteen, so it's not even like I've even been to a club. I don't even know if Casey has (probably...with his friends?)

"Yeah. But in this part of Hawaii you're allowed sixteen and older."

"Again, you're kidding." I almost rolled my eyes.

"So will you come?"

"Of course," I said. "Why would I?" though if my dad ever found out I was going to clubs in different states I'd be dead, dead, and you know what else?

Dead.

* * *

**At night, same day**

**Palmstripes**

**(a club)**

"What kind of club is this?" I asked as we walked in.

"You're right, it _is _different." Casey said.

For one thing, there were waaay too many light-up palm-trees. A crunk screamo song was playing, with lyrics too... Um... Weird.. for me to actually _say. _

People were dancing like this was their last day to live or something.

"Fun, huh?" I asked.

"I had no clue tourists could be so.." Casey muttered.

Some drunk creeper came up to me, "Hee-eeyyy," he slurred.

"Uh hi?" I said, turning away, but he put his hand on my shoulder and turned me back. "I'm tooo..." he slurred some words, "... So youuu wwannaaa?"

"I wanna _what_?"

He stepped closer then Casey shoved him away, "Back off, dude." he said.

When the creeper walked away, Heather sauntered over waving her cell phone. "Look what I have a picture of." she smirked. "Oh, look! It's a picture of.. Hmm.. What's this? Oh my gosh! Could it _be? _No, no, it couldn't. But wait!" she smirked again. "It _is. _A picture of some thirty year old guy all over Sam-myyyy."

"Heather," Casey said, "Delete it. Seriously, that's not funny."

Heather laughed, "Oh it wasn't meant to be." she glared and me then spat out, "Looks like _someone _needs a divorce." the she stomped away.

* * *

**A/N: **not the best chapter, but trust me, it'll get better. Anyways, here's this chapter's song playlist. :)

**Boats and Clubs Playlist!**

**--------------**

**1) Rich Man - **_**3OH!3: **__Sammy's text ringtone!_

**2) Hot Mess - **_**Cobra Starship: **__song played at beach!_

**3) I'm on a Boat - **_**The Lonely Island ft. T-Pain: **__song played on the boat :)_

**4) School Bus - **_**Brokencyde**__: this was the song playing at the club that Sammy didn't want to say. _

**---------------**

**A/N (cont): **so any-who, listen to those if you haven't. You might have already heard "Hot Mess" and/or "I'm on a Boat" cuz they were super popular for a while. ;)

**EENIE MEENIE MINEY MO, SO MUCH MUNCHKINS AT THE STORE, ANOTHER DAY ANOTHER DOUGH, WHICH ONE OF THEM WILL** **I TAKE HOME? (I'm making the lyrics to "School Bus" into doughnut lyrics :D )**

**LOVEE YOUU!**

**Tell me if I'm your BEST FRIEND? Am I yummy yummy in your tummy? :P**


	5. Surfing

**A/N: **Nothing to say here.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sammy Keyes and/or anything else that doesn't belong to me. :)

* * *

**Day 3 of Thanksgiving Break**

**Green beach**

**Eating food--check**

**Drinking liquid--check**

**And being bored--**_**check**_

I sighed and lay back on my towel. "Casey?" I asked.

"Yes?" he said back, leaning back on his elbows.

"I wish. We. Were. Not. Sitting. Here." I said, slowly.

"Me too." he sighed. "Let's go _do _something. Or walk. Look for something to do."

"Yeah. But what?"

"I don't know. Whaddaya wanna do?" he turned to look into my eyes. His lips curled up into a small smile.

"What?" I asked, completely self-conscious.

"Nothing." he gave me a little smirk and kept on staring at me.

"_Whaa-aat?_" I asked again, shifting for a moment then I leaned up a little.

"No-- don't bother." he stopped me from getting up, then he sat on his knees and scooted closer to me and leaned over me. "You look kinda cute like this."

"'Kinda'...?" I asked. What did he mean by "kinda"?

"No, by 'kinda' I mean, 'very'." he grinned and leaned closer.

"What are you doing?" I asked, nervously laughing a little.

"Nuhhhh-thing. What would I be doing?" he asked, oh-so-innocently. "I like your hair." he added.

"I like your lame excuses," I joked. He smiled again and leaned closer and pressed his lips againt mine. Trouble is, he was at an angle so it was a really awkward kiss. I don't think he mind. Or he just didn't notice the awkwardness at all, because he grabbed my face and twisted his face to the same angle my face was. I slightly leaned up and he unfolded his legs from beneath him.

"Ahhhh-_hem._"

Casey pulled away from me and we both looked to where the ah-hem came from.

Heather was standing above us looking ultra-pissed. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes looking up like, Why, God?

"Yeah, Heather?" Casey asked, obviously even more pissed than she was."

"_What _are you guys doing?" she snapped back at him. "Besides making out." she added, with another eye-roll.

"Nothing." Casey said. "Now is there anything else you need?"

"No. You guys looked so cozy I decided to break it up before I vomitted shrimp and lobster." she explained, like we'd be totally okay with it.

"Well it worked, congrats." I said. "Now _leave._" because I was almost ding to pick up we're we left off--

"No! I need your help with something." Heather said to me. "Can we talk alone for a moment?"

I looked at Casey and he sort of nodded so I got up and said, "Walk. Talk."

As we walked, Heather said, "I really need help getting with this guy back at home. And I know how you can really help."

"Why should I?" I rolled my eyes. Why was I having this pointless conversation?

Heather held up her cell phone and waved it around. "Does the word _club _remind you of anything?"

"Yes it does. It reminds me of what a stalkerish, backstabbing, blackmailing, jealous, malicious freak you used to be and still are." I said back.

"Wha--_oh, shut up!" _she stamped her flip-flopped foot."

"Anyway, continue." I said, getting impatient."

"Well, you need to get me with Cenn Paiygley when we get back to Sant-uh Marti-nuh ay-sap, or else your dad will just have to find out about how much "fun" you had at a foreign club."

"Forgeign? We're not in a different _country_, Heather!"

"What_ever. _Get me with Cenn or else I'm gonna have to hit send. Got it?"

"Wait. Cenn? 'Cenn' as in _Marissa's _Cenn? No way!"

"When was he _Marissa's_?" Heather screeched, her face turning red."

"Since like yesterday." I showed her the texts.

"Well," Heather said through gritted teeth, "You're just gonna have to take him from _Marissa _too then. This will be just delightful for _me._" she said it sweet as Splenda. She gave me a little smirk-smile, then she walked away.

I wanted to throw sand on her like a little girl.

I debated whether I should help Heather or not-- if I didn't, she'd send everyone the picture of the creeper creeping me at the club. My dad would never trusted me again! I mean, it's not he eve trusted me a lot to begin with. But... You know.

And if I _did _her, I would totally be betraying Marissa as a friend.

I stormed back to Casey with a pouty face.

"What's wrong? What did she say?" Casey asked.

"I dunno. I don't wanna say. I wanna sit and be angry."

"Can you be angry by me?" he held out his arms. "I'm lost."

I buried my face in his lap and screamed.

* * *

**Same day**

**The hotel**

"I'm gonna have a little serious 'talk' with Heather." Casey said, going over to the counter. I was sitting on theedge of the bed, swinging my legs. I had told him everything. All of a sudden, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Your pants are vibrating." Casey said absent-mindedly. I pulled out my phone.

**Heather: text Cenn! Tell him abt me!**

**Sammy: I don't know his number!**

**Heather: that's what Marissa's 4. ;)**

**Sammy: you suck. **

**Heather: NOW GO! Or else i'm going to click send...**

**Sammy: shut up.**

I shoved my phone back in my pocket. There was no way in hell I'd use Marissa for one of Heather's dumb stunts. This was _my _problem. I would _not _involve Marissa.

Casey was texting someone. "Heather says... She... Doesn't care.." he said, sliding his phone shut and looking up. "Should I have a face-to-face?"

I almost said, _I'd _like to have a nice _fist_-to-face with Heather. Instead, I said, "Maybe later. For now, let's talk about something else. How's Billy's boo?"

Casey consulted his phone again, then looked up. "Look like Billy's still with an older woman."

"Seriously? No angry husband ready to beat the crap outta him?"

"Nope. Billy _does _say that he sawthe husband and he's sorta scared. He said he swears her husband has a ten-pack."

"A _ten_-pack? That doesn't even exist. Doesn't he mean an _eight-_pack?"

Casey wrote something to Billy and in less than thirty seconds his phone buzzed again. "No. He _swears _its the first ten-pack he's seen in the world."

"Typical Billy." I laughed. So did Casey, then he set his phone down and said, "What do you want to do tomorrow? We have four more days."

"I'm thinking."

Casey looked up at the ceiling then back at me like he wanted to say something but didn't.

"What?" I finally asked after another minute of that.

"Nothing..." he said.

I laughed, "Seriously, what? Tell me. I have no idea what we could do."

"Well," he ringed his wrists for a moment then said, "I was thinkinggg," very slowly, stretching out all hi vowels, he said, "Thaaat weee couuld youu knoow, doo soomethiing roomaantiic tomorroow?"

I thought it was extremely sweet that _he _would come up with this but didn't show my inner pleasure all the way. "Sure!" I said. "Sounds like fun." what I _really _wanted to do was jump up and hug him but that I did not do.

* * *

**At night**

**Pink beach**

**Attempting to surf (at night)**

"IIII CAAAN'TT DOOO THISSS!" I yelled, laughing, as I fell of my surf board, _once again._

"Come on, Sammy!" Casey laughed and paddled over to where I was. "Come on get on with me." I climbed onto his board and he turned around. "I'm not that great either, but Sammy, it's not _that _hard. You just gotta--"

I got back into the water and pulled his legs, which made him fall into the water.

"What was _that _for?" he ask-laughed.

"To get you to shut up." I shiver-laugh-whisper. It was really dark out and we were close enough to the shore to see it but not _that _close to it. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Stupid," I whispered and smiled. "I figured out how to surf an hour ago. I just pretended not to so this--" I motioned around us-- "would happen." I pulled him closer.

"Seriously?" he asked, not seeming to mind at all.

"Yes," I whispered, and kissed him. His hands moved towards my waist (which was underwater) and pulled me even closer.

"Well," he pulled away. "It definetly made me shut up." and then he kissed me again.

Finally, I pulled away and got on my surf board. "Race you back to shore," I called, and stood up.

"Not fair!" he called back, "I taught you everything you know!"

"Oh did you really?" I called behind me.

"Yes, really!" he yelled back.

"Ohhhhhhhh well!" I laughed.

Casey caught up to me, dove in the water, and pulled me down.

"Hee-ey!" I laughed. "I was win-ning!"

"Exactly!" he said. "Now let's get back. It's getting really dark."

* * *

**Later at night**

**Back at the hotel**

**(Where Sammy's cell phone was left behind)**

**Heather: better get texting some people, Sammy. I'm getting impatient. Remember ur picture!**

**Heather: SAMMY!**

**Heather: UGH!**

**Heather: ask Marissa for Cenn's number, K?**

**Heather: then talk to Cenn ABOUT ME.**

**Heather: also: give me the number, kay?**

**Heather: and done get too flirty with Cenn. KAY?**

**Heather: god I don't even wanna know what "fun" you and my brother are having right now**

**Heather: probably sharing spagetti. Like the lady and the tramp. Gross//**

**Heather: well bye. And remember.. I have the picture and i'm not afraid to click SEND.**

**Heather: ciao! ;) **

Sammy's inbox:

11 **Unread **messages 

...............

* * *

**A/N: **Super short chapter! Tell me what you thought anyway. I know I know I got lazy with how long the chapters are now but whatever. Any-who, review and... Yeaah.

**LOVEE YOOU.**


	6. Interesante?

**A/N: **AWW SNAP. I'm updating. I know, its like a miracle. Its only because I've been majorly grounded. So basically, I'm using my old CELL PHONE (I have two- a Sidekick which is my old one and an iPhone which my mom confiscated cuz I'm grounded) to write this chapter. So if this chapter is short, I'm sorry. Half of these Sidekick keys are jammed and I have to press them like fifty times. But I hope the update is worth something... Its been over half a year! :o sorry for the **long **A/N, I won't have a long one again lmao.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SK. TYVM! :)

**Hotel room**

**Day 4 of Thanksgiving Break**

I was in a dilemma. And now I was sitting on my hotel bed, with my head in between my legs, hyperventilating. Slightly. And Casey was gone out somewhere to do God-knows-what. I hadn't even bothered to ask when he had left the room.

I kept rereading all the texts Heather had sent me last night.

Jesus.

This Cenn Paiygely dude was _really _that great?

And what kind of person has a last name like that? It was pronounced Pay-I-Eg-Lee. Like, what the hell.

I couldn't believe I was actually debating this. I should just be a good friend and let Marissa have Cenn and let Heather send that picture.

But my relationship with my _dad _was on the line, here.

After thinking about this life-changing decision for all of forty seconds, Casey reemerged in the room, smiling like a madman.

I gave him a questioning look. A look that, in text lingo, would be summed up to a plain and simple _WTF?_

Casey kept on grinning like the Cheshire cat and finally he sat on the foot of the bed. "Guess what." he said in a quiet voice.

"What?"

"He's here."

"Who?"

"Your dad."

I almost fell over. "My DAD?"

He grinned and nodded. "At first I was slightly pissed that he was following you and then he came and spoke to me."

"What-what did he say?"

"He said he spoke to Heather."

This time, I really fell over off the bed.

Casey laughed out loud as he got up to help me up. "He said he saw the picture."

I buried my face in my hands as Casey grabbed my wrist and lifted me back up on the bed.

"He probably wants to slit my throat." I gulped.

He laughed again.

"STOP LAUGHING." I demanded. "This really, _really _isn't a time for _laughing. Casey._"

Suddenly he stopped and locked eyes with me. "He believed my story. I told him the truth about the story."

I was...flabbergasted. That's right. Flabbergasted. "He believed _you?_ But he hates you! He thinks you're the person who... Who _corrupted _me!"

"But he met Heather. And that there was proof enough of what a psycho I claimed her to be. He had no choice _but _to believe me."

I breathed a slow, airy sigh of relief. "Maaaaan. Now I'm off the hook. Jesus. Thank you!" I threw my arms around him.

"No problem," he said, returning the hug. "But my question is, why is he even _here? _To check on you, or something?"

He pulled away from me and gave me a look. "I know you love your dad and all, and I know you want him to trust you, but if he _follows _us around everywhere... Um..."

I looked away. "Yeah. Its embarrassing. I barely even know him, which makes matters worse. I'll talk to him, okay? Parents always come through... At least I _think _so." I thought of my mom living in Hollywood, filming some movie with Julia Roberts at the moment.

Casey shrugged a little. "I don't want to seem to pushy. Just...do what's comfortable for you."

Which is what's so great about Casey. He's always worried about _me _rather than his own preferences, or whatever.

I grinned and hopped up. "So. Hungry?"

He laughed. "Starved."

"I'm thinking Panera. What about you?"

"No! Are you kidding? We're in _Hawaii. _Let's eat a Hawaiian breakfast. Tomorrow's our last day here and now that all our worrying is _over, _lets actually try to have some fun."

"Cool story. Sounds like a plan."

And so, we were off.

**Aloha Café**

**11:19 am**

**(Still) Day 4 of Thanksgiving Break**

I stared at my plate, feeling like I'm eating some sort of tropical rainforest. Literally, the plate looked like some sort of toucan or something.

There was bright yellow cut up mangos and sliced oranges and all this other stuff I literally can't even describe, its so bright and...out there. And then there was a glass of coconut milk alongside the plate.

Casey eyed me. "So. How's your Hawaiian breakfast?"

"..Colorful." I laughed.

He also laughed. "Never woulda guessed."

"So." I placed my fork down. "Where is my dad?"

He shrugged. "How should I know? Call him."

So I bring out my phone and click speed dial 3 and once my dad picks up the phone I say, "Aloha _padre_."

"Don't you mean _hola_, not _aloha?"_

"No. We're in Hawaii. _Aloha._"

"Um, aloha, Sammy?"

"_Padre, _I hear you're here with us in Hawaii. Somewhere. So where?"

"_Qué?"_

"Dad... Where are you?" I ask, ignoring his Spanish question. I didn't even know he _knew _Spanish. But I guess saying "what" in Spanish wasn't that hard.

"Sammy, _¡estoy en un barco!"_

I tsked and sighed. "Seriously? Jesus! When you get _off _the boat, call me! We need to talk. _Sí?"_

"_Por qué?" _he inquired. What does he mean why _that? _Why would my dad ask me _why _I want to see him?

"Just..._Porque. _Bye!" I said.

After I hung up, Casey grinned. "Nice Spanish speaking skills."

"Thanks. I don't really pay attention in class."

"So where is your..._padre?" _he smirked.

"Um... _Está en un barco._" I roll my eyes. "How annoying is _that."_

He wiggles his eyebrows as he says, "_Mucho._"

"Oh, shut it."

"So what do you want to do while we wait for him to get off the boat?"

"Uh..." I thought a moment. "_Vamos la..._beach_?"_

He laughed. "You don't know how to say 'beach' in Spanish, do you?"

I shook my head and laughed. "_Non."_

"That's French."

"I'm aware." I said, picking up our plates as I get up. "Now let's go. We have a beach to get to."

"Don't you mean _vamos?"_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. _Vamos._ _Rapido._" I walk over to the trash cans and toss our plates away.

From about twenty feet away I hear Casey say, "Soooo knowledgeable!" and grin at me.

**Green beach**

**12:22 pm**

**(Still) Day 4 of Thanksgiving Break**

After twenty minutes of being at the beach, my dad finally calls my cell.

"You finally off the _barco?" _I inquire with an eye roll he can't even see.

"Yes, I have. Where are you?"

"We're at the green beach. You coming?"

"I'll be there in five."

I guess my dad was feeling pretty good about seeing me because in less than five minutes he was next to me.

Okay. _Now _it was awkward.

I eye Casey and he nods at me.

"Uh, hi." I say, like an awkward oaf.

"Samantha...about last week... I'm sorry for being so harsh." my dad looks down at his hands. "You're seventeen. You deserve you're space. I'm sorry. Truly. I just want you to be more careful and aware when you-"

I cut him off before he says anything that will potentially embarrass me even more in front of Casey. "It's totally okay. And I should have... Um... Talked to you. Or whatever, about it."

We both kind of stare at our hands for a while until Casey break the silence. "So. I heard you met my delightful sister?"

"Oh yes..." my dad looks up at Casey. "_Tú hermana es...mucho interesante."_

"_Mucho mál?" _Casey raises his eyebrows and smirks.

"_Sí." _its obvious my dad doesn't know how to talk in complete sentences in Spanish.

"Well, that's how she is. _Siempre. _Get used to it." Casey was dumbing down his Spanish for my dad.. How... _Interesante._

Heh.

I amuse myself.

Oh, wow. I really need a life. Or a journal, or something. I think _way _too much.

"Did Heather delete that picture?" I finally blurt.

My dad gives me a look. "Yes. She did. But it was a very bad move for you to go to a place like that, anyway, Samantha. It gives you a bad reputation. I don't like it. Be careful next time. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah." I say. "And I have another question for you. Why are you even _here _dad? Um.. Not that I, uh, _mind._"

Actually, I _did _mind.

BIG TIME!

Time was supposed to be _Casey's and my _vacation.

Not including my _dad!_

My dad shrugged. "Well, to be honest with you. I...uh... Met someone."

"Who? And when?"

"Back in California. Her name is Madison and she was on a trip to Santa Martina."

"_Vacationing? _To _Santa Martina?"_

"No... Visiting a relative. Anyhow, she lives here. And we really hit it off back home. Last summer was when I met her. We went out for three months in the summer and have been emailing and such and I took the chance to visit her here in Hawaii."

"Madison... What does she look like? How old is she?"

My dad grinned. "She's thirty-four."

I nearly choked. "But _dad, _you're, like, fifty! EW."

My dad looked offended. "I'm forty-four! _Samantha_! I do not look fifty. Give me some credit here."

"Oh. You're only forty-four? Hmm.."

My dad looked at my watch. "And I should be somewhere else right now, so, _adios!"_

"Bye." we laughed.

When he was gone, Casey turned to face me. He scooped up some sand with his hand and took my hand. Then he poured the pile of sand into my hand and closed my fingers around it.

"Sammy." he said, looking at my hand.

"Yeah?"

"These past few days have been absolutely terrible for you. I know. I'm so sorry for bringing you here and inconveniencing you. To be honest, some of the experiences I had here with you were amazing. For me, at least. I know you must think coming here was a bad idea." he looked up into my eyes. "I just wanted to let you know that."

I studied his face and then dumped the sand into the ground so I could intertwine my fingers with his. "Jesus, Casey. Give yourself a break." I scooted closer to him and put my chin on his shoulder. "I _loved _coming here. You're idea was fantastic. Don't feel bad. And tomorrow's the last day. It seems like all of our problems have been solved...for now."

"Except for Billy's."

Oh right. _Billy. _"What are we gonna do with Billy?" I laugh.

He shakes his head. "He'll always be _Billy_."

"Don't I know." I grin.

Casey pulls me away to look me in the eyes. "It seems like everyone falls for the weirdest, most unpredictable people, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at Marissa for example. She used to love Danny, right? Well he turned out to be a jerk so Marissa went out with _Jenny. _And now she's falling for a guy again."

"At least Cenn is nice, unlike Danny." I say.

"Exactly. See how Marissa fell for the strangest variety of people, right? And look at Billy. He's crazy for a married _mother. _And he truly likes her. If that's not crazy enough right there, you tell me.

"And look at your _dad," _Casey continues, "He's going out with some Hawaiian chick he met back in the summer. How would you ever guess?"

I laugh. "Well, I guess so."

"What I'm saying is," Casey's eyes are shining, "is that people fall for the most unpredictable people. Like, us, for example. You would never have guessed that I would fall for my sister's archenemy."

"Or I for my archenemy's brother." I grin.

"Exactly." he takes my other hand also. "But I did. And I don't care who you're related to, or who _I'm _related to. I love you."

"Yeah," I laughed, "I love you too, Casey."

And with that, the day turned to night with just Casey and I on the beach next to each other, wondering how in the world we would ever have survived if we had never met each other.

**A/N: **I know its a cheesy ending. Spare me. I know you guys live for Cammy so I added some in, in the end of the chapter. The next chapter is the _**last **_one! It'll be revolved around what happens with Heather, and Marissa and Cenn, and Billy and Melissa. Lmao. It'll be a laugh. Billy is in-saaane. PLEASE **COMMENT**. I'll update faster then. :) Hopefully the next chapter will be up by Wednesday but if I get comments, I'll post it _tomorrow _or Tuesday.


End file.
